


Did I just marry a bookworm?

by wolfielin72



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Forehead Kisses, I don't know how to tag this really, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfielin72/pseuds/wolfielin72
Summary: "Well, I don't want to. You are going to get that book without climbing the ladder" Wonwoo grins cheekily at him.And Seungkwan really wants to kick his ass right now ;-;
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 26





	Did I just marry a bookworm?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. So I'm sorry if you guys find any grammar mistakes. I hope y'all enjoy reading this.

When Wonwoo asked his husband, Seungkwan for a date in the evening. The younger literally threw all his stuff that he was doing. And dashed into their shared bedroom to change his clothes. He wore a pretty baby pink sweater and blue striped jean.

Seungkwan thought that they might go around the streets to try new foods or shopping or movie night or at least park dates. But he didn't expect the older to take him a date in the Library. 

His plump lips form pout and he looks up at Wonwoo. 

"This is not the date I wanted Wonnie Hyung" He whines weakly. 

Wonwoo just chuckles and drags him inside regardless to his protest. 

They sit at the further end of the Library because it is bit isolated, calm and also they can see the outside garden which now glows with decorations lights. 

"Wanna help me to carry books, Boo?"

Seungkwan huffs in disappointment that they came here and asking for help too? However, he gives a small nod. 

Wonwoo goes through the list of few books that he has written on his phone. He gets his first three books way easier than he thought, but the last one -  
Ahha found you!!. He finds the book. 

Unfortunately, the book is on the shelf. Suddenly Wonwoo gets an idea and he smirks internally. 

"Kwannie come here"

And Seungkwan just stands next to him "yeah? "

"Help me to get that book in the top shelf" Wonwoo points out the book he was searching for. 

"Why can't you climb up the ladder and take it?" Seungkwan asks him. 

"Well I don't want to. You are going to get that book without climbing the ladder" Wonwoo grins cheekily at him. 

Seungkwan is confused about what he just heard "What!? Hyung how am I supposed to get the book without the-"

His own words get cut off suddenly when the older hooks his arms under Seungkwan's thighs to lift him. Now he could understand. So he lightly hits Wonwoo chest. He earns a soft giggle from the man who is holding him. 

"Just say that you wanted to do this" Seungkwan looks away feeling shy. 

Wonwoo gropes his peachy ass which makes him gasps. 

"WHAT THE FUCK Hyung!? Stop teasing me" Seungkwan pouts. 

"Get the book kwannie~"

Seungkwan huffs dramatically. He reaches over the book and grabs it and wiggles on the hold of Wonwoo's arm to tell him down. 

He quickly runs to their seat before the older could catch him and tease him more. Seungkwan calms his throbbing heart and clears his throat. 

"So, why are we here? Why did you ask me to accompany you, most likely someone called me for a date Hyung?" Seungkwan crosses his hands and raises his eyebrow at Wonwoo. 

"I wanna do this for a while. It's been many years that we came to the library together. The last time we did this was when I was in the final year of high school. Also, I wanted to read about something." Wonwoo softly kisses his forehead in which Seungkwan melts instantly and Wonwoo takes the seat beside him. 

Seungkwan pecks his cheek in return and leans on his shoulder. Both of them smiles and sighs happily. This feeling is great. They never thought that both of them would get married and live a life like this. It feels so unreal. Sometimes it gives him goosebumps. The only thing he can think right now is they are meant for each other. 

"Wonnie Hyung what are these books for? Is it about work?" Seungkwan moves a bit back to look at the older and tilts his head in a confused manner. But it is definitely cute for Wonwoo. He wonders every single day, how in the fucking hell God created him beautiful, cute, adorable, tiny, soft, loud who is like a ray of sunshine not to mention those thick thighs and peachy ass. 

"It is not about work bub~"

"Huh!?"

"These books are about 'Could male get pregnant?' " Wonwoo says while flipping through one of the book pages and glance at him. 

Seungkwan chokes on his spit. He feels his face turning red just thinking about what he heard and covers his face with his hands. 

Immediately, Wonwoo pats his back in a quick apology while he is trying his best to not laugh. He tried though. Which he gets a light punch on his shoulder. 

"I really want to try it with you, Seungkwan. Will you give me the honour of being our future children's father kwannie? I promise I will never or ever hurt you. Will you?"

Seungkwan's heart skips a beat and feels like he is about to cry like every time the older opens his heart for him and him only. The handsome man who loves him just the way he is, who loves his every side of him, who stood up for him and took every pain for him, protected him from everyone who treated him like shit. How can he say no to this man, his lover, love of his life and his other half. 

Wonwoo hand sweats and thinking that the younger is probably going to reject that. He worriedly looks down at him. 

But Seungkwan looking up and smiling at him. The smile every time makes him feel safe and gave him warm comfort that no one can ever give him.

"Of course Wonnie. You have every authority to take this relationship into a true family. A happy family that we dreamed of, Hyung. Let's make it real. I love you so much Wonnie. You should know that I'm already yours and you are mine~ So you don't have to ask this hyungie~"

He leans to kiss Wonwoo slowly and passionately, the kiss contains everything he meant and his love for him. Wonwoo feels dizzy and happy. They pull back to catch their breath while pressing their foreheads together and smiling. 

"I love you more baby boo~"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story. Let me know that you guys like this by giving kudos and comments. Which I would appreciate with open arms (๑˃̵ ᴗ ˂̵)و. Love y'all. Stay safe~


End file.
